


ChanXing

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope this is decent :), I was trying out a little something. I hope everyone enjoys reading this!
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 9





	ChanXing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent :), I was trying out a little something. I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

It's a simple family dinner on a quiet Friday night, it's one thing Chanyeol looks forward to. "When are you going to find a girl, and settle down" he smiles a little. It's not the first time his mother has asked, and probably won't be the last. But he has news for her and, it's not exactly what she wants to hear. That is if he ever tells his family, it's quiet for a few minutes. _You can tell her, get it off your chest._ "I haven't found the one yet" she smiled a little, "just don't take too long." It's not long before his sister joins in, "so when you say 'the one,' does that mean it could be a guy or a girl."

Chanyeol isn't sure what to say, he _was_ about to say something when she laughed. "I'm kidding you'd never bring home a guy," that hurt he just wouldn't admit it. It falls quiet after that as they continue eating, Chanyeol heads back to his apartment. In a bid to try and distract himself from that conversation, he decides to find someone to talk to. He finds a random chatroom, that leads him to Yixing. 

_Yeollie:_

_"Hi I'm Chanyeol :)."_

_Yixing:_

_Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Yixing."_

_"How are you."_

_Yeollie:_

_"I'm good but, I'm feeling a little conflicted."_

_"What about you."_

_Yixing:_

_"I'm doing pretty good, why do you feel conflicted."_

_Yeollie:_

_"I've been holding something in and, I just don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone."_

_Yixing:_

_"May I ask what you've been holding in."_

_Yeollie:_

_"Well for a while now I've known that I like guys."_

_Yixing:_

_"How long have you been holding it in."_

_Yeollie:_

_"Close to ten years."_

Yixing is surprised by that.

_Yixing:_

_"Wow."_

They continue talking for a while until, Yixing has to go to work. It wouldn't be hard to tell that they'll be good friends. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's Monday morning Chanyeol is getting ready for work, when he gets a message from his new friend. 

_Yixing:_

_"Morning, how are you."_

_Yeollie:_

_"Morning, I'm fine and, I've been busy thinking of when to tell my family."_

He puts his phone down and, heads to the bathroom. By the time he reaches for his phone again, he has a few new messages. 

_Yixing:_

_"That's good, and I know we've never met but, I know you can do it."_

_"I can give you words of encouragement if you'd like, I know what it's like."_

That helped him feel better.

_Yeollie:_

_"I like the sound of that."_

A few minutes later he heads to work, along the way Yixing sends him messages. Some of it is random pictures, simply to make him laugh.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

The week is over before he knows it, and once again he's having dinner with his family. It's still a little awkward but, this time Chanyeol is determined to tell them. "I have something I need to tell you," it falls quiet as they wait. He feels nervous but, he goes for it. "I know that you would like me to meet a nice, wonderful girl" he takes a deep breath, "but that won't happen." He doesn't have to wait long before, "what do you mean it won't happen." It seems it's not as obvious as he thought, he tries again "I just mean it won't happen with a girl."

It falls quiet for a while as they let that sink in, "wait are you telling us that you're gay." It was out in the open and, he wasn't sure what they were thinking. "Yes, I am" a small part of him, wished he hadn't said anything. In the end, he walks away and, instead of going home he heads to the park. All he does is think and, sit on the swing. He does his best to distract himself, which only works for a little while. Of course, he's not aware of the impact, that it has on his family. 

_Yixing:_

_"You should come and meet me for a few drinks, I promise it will be fun."_

Chanyeol wasn't so sure, it would be the first time they meet in person.

_Yeollie:_

_"I don't know."_

_Yixing:_

_"Don't you think we should meet."_

Chanyeol thought it over and, decided to go for it.

_Yeollie:_

_"Yes, I do.”_

_”I’ll meet you there.”_

He couldn't tell but, Yixing was excited. He told him where to meet him, Chanyeol would be in for a surprise. Not only would they finally meet but, he would also find out where he works. It would be the perfect distraction for him, to help move past what happened. When he arrived at the pub a short time later, they weren't many people which was nice. As he grabbed a drink they announced that someone would be singing, at first, he didn't pay any attention to them. That is until he heard them sing, Chanyeol was completely surprised.

It wasn't long before Yixing joined him, they both smiled at each other. "Hi" Chanyeol felt a little shy, Yixing was a little surprised "it's nice to meet you, finally." It fell quiet for a moment, after a few minutes they decide to sit outside. Doing nothing but talking, and having a bit of fun.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's getting close to a month since they've known each other, it's pretty easy to tell they have become good friends. And it's proved to be a wonderful thing, on a quiet Saturday night. Things changed a little, Yixing had the evening off. Chanyeol had invited him over for a few drinks, they talked it was during drink number two. When Yixing asked him a simple question, "is it okay if I kiss you." It falls quiet Chanyeol blushes a little, before he manages "yes." A few moments pass they both smile a little, before Yixing closes the distance.

After a few minutes Yixing says; "I don't think that was enough," Chanyeol laughs a little before kissing him again. They got so caught up in what they were doing, that they almost didn't notice that someone was at the door. After waiting a moment or two Chanyeol got up and, walked to the door. He was surprised to find his parents on the other side, "mum, dad what are you doing here." They weren't surprised by that "we wanted to talk to you," that got so many thoughts running through his mind. After letting them in he closed the door.

"I'm curious about how you've been dealing with this," his mother spoke first "to be honest it's been difficult." That's understandable "I get that," it falls quiet "I never thought I'd have to deal with this. I've been trying to get used to it, but it's too much for me." Chanyeol takes a deep breath as that sinks in, he has to look away then his father added the final touch. "This will pretty much be one of the last times, you'll see us" nothing else was said as they left. If it wasn't for Yixing helping him, he probably would have fallen to the floor.

It remained quiet as he comforted him, Chanyeol sat on the couch unsure of what to feel. Yixing wasn't sure if there was anything he could do, to distract him enough from what just happened. It was the following morning they laid in bed, Chanyeol was still quiet. ”I know it's stupid to ask but, are you okay” at first he didn't respond. But then ”I’m not sure, but I think so” he gave him a small smile. Chanyeol wasn't sure how to feel knowing, he'll never see his parents again. ”I think you need a distraction,” he looked at him.

”What did you have in mind” Yixing smiled a little, he proceeded to tell him an exciting plan. 


End file.
